Single function power sequencing management integrated circuits are no longer practical on today's computer system circuit boards (e.g. motherboards). Most circuit boards now utilize several multi-voltage integrated circuits, each with a power sequencing requirement. Devices with smaller transistor geometries require lower power supply voltages with increased current. It is often a circuit board design requirement to use a single point of load from the power supply for each multi-voltage integrated circuit. Consequently, the number of voltage regulators used on a circuit board is increasing. With the increase in the number of power supply rails, and with the need for multiple sequencing arrangements, power sequencing management becomes more complex. As power sequencing management logic becomes more complex, the overall circuit board design costs increase because there is an increase in complexity of the power management logic and there is an increase in the number of power management logic devices on the circuit board. Furthermore, due to the increase in the size (i.e. complexity) and number of power management logic devices on a given circuit board, the board area requirements for the power management logic devices increase as well.